


Bet

by annascup



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, drunk lisoo makes bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annascup/pseuds/annascup
Summary: Lisa + Jisoo + a bottle of soju + bets = ?





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would never write Lisoo as a romantic pairing but here we are lol

It all started with a bottle of soju.

  
  


The self-proclaimed funny duo of Blackpink sat in their living room couch, being left alone while the Down-under members were busy with a shooting out of town. 

 

“Lisa-ya… you know we shouldn’t be drinking. It’s against the rules…” Jisoo tried to reason - as if she hadn’t already drowned ⅓ of the bottle.

 

Lisa, on the other hand, seemed already out of it. Her cheeks were flushed and she was starting to mix her native language into her nearly spotless Korean.

 

“C’mon unnieeeee. We deserve to have some funn!” The blonde slugged her words as she put one of her long arms around Jisoo’s shorter frame, almost whispering the last sentence directly into Jisoo’s ear.

 

The older girl shivered - a thing that seemingly wasn’t noticed by the younger girl, who was suddenly interested again in the show broadcasted on their TV.

 

Jisoo blushed, hiding her face behind the nth shot of the warming liquid. 

 

The brunette had had a crush for the taller girl ever since forever, but she hadn’t said anything, scared to ruin their friendship. Jisoo had also noticed how the youngest acted somewhat differently when she was around Chaeyoung at first, and Jennie nowadays (“ _ Jennie unnie this” “Jennie unnie that” “Have you seen how sexy Jennie unnie looks in that top?” _ ).

 

Of course, Lisa had to have crushes on all the members but Jisoo herself.

 

Jisoo sighed, resting the empty glass on the table in front of the two of them while Lisa took another big gulp of the transparent liquid.

 

“Everything okay, unnie?”

 

Jisoo wished Lisa didn’t have the most adorable big brown eyes, they were too distracting.

 

“Uh? Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired” She tried to focus her gaze on whatever was playing on the screen to avoid Lisa’s curious eyes.

 

After a moment of silence, Lisa’s face light up as if she had a bright bulb turn on above her head.

 

“I got an idea!” She turned her body to the older girl, a grin on her face.

 

“What’s up?” Jisoo filled up her glass one more time.

 

“Bet” was the only thing she replied with.

 

Jisoo furrowed her brows.

 

“What?” She replied as she started to drink again.

 

“Bet. I bet I can make you scream without touching you” 

 

Needless to say, Jisoo choked on the shot, followed by a high pitch “Ya!”

 

Lisa was a laughing mess.

 

“Told you, unnie! I win. Your turn” 

 

“My turn for what?”

 

“You have to make a bet to make me lose”

 

Jisoo stood quietly for a couple of seconds. The alcohol in her body wasn’t helping her make good decisions but she could always blame those decisions on alcohol. A win-win situation for her.

 

“Okay” Jisoo turned her body to face Lisa’s, “I bet I can make you blush with just one touch”

 

The brunette closed her eyes and aimed her heart-shaped lips to Lisa’s face, landing just between the younger’s cheek and the upper corner of her mouth.

 

Lisa turned a deep shade of red, retracting herself from Jisoo’s figure.

 

It was Jisoo’s turn to let out a laugh, not noticing how Lisa’s eyes had gotten an almost cloudy look to them.

 

“I win! Can you do better than me, Limario?”

 

Lisa was quiet as she wet her lips before announcing her next bet.

 

“Bet I can make you moan within 10 seconds”

 

Jisoo’s eyes went wide.  _ What the fuck? _

 

“What? You can’t be serious!” 

 

“100%. Why? Scared you might lose?” Lisa’s tone was almost unbearable, there was something about it that made Jisoo feel fuzzy in her stomach.

 

“Uh? No, of course not. Bring it on. I’ll start counting. 1…” 

 

With a swift move, Lisa got on top of her, her hands resting at either side of the raven locks. Their face so close together.

 

“2…3…4…5…” 

 

Jisoo kept counting as she felt Lisa’s breath tickle her neck. The younger rested her face on the crook of the brunette’s neck, ghosting over it.

 

“6…7…8…9… _ Ahh _ …” 

 

Lisa bit her neck, then sucked on it. Jisoo couldn’t help the moan trapped in her throat to escape. 

 

But when Jisoo expected the younger girl to move back to her place, she felt another bite and hickey mark her skin.

 

“Lisa… The bet is up… I think you should… _ Ah _ ”

 

“Unnie tastes so good… I want to see more of unnie” 

 

Lisa’s deep voice made her thighs rub together. 

 

Lisa went up to her neck, peppering it with kisses before reaching Jisoo’s lips and capturing them in a heated kiss. The brunette brought her arms around Lisa’s neck, bringing her closer. Jisoo felt her legs open up to let the blonde position herself between them as she started to rock her hips against her. 

 

Jisoo moaned in the kiss which gave Lisa the opportunity to bite the older girl’s lower lip. 

 

“Unnie sounds so hot when she moans…” 

 

Lisa brought their lips back together as one of her hands went down to massage Jisoo’s covered mounds. She started toying with the erect nub through the white spaghetti strap top the older girl was wearing, before lowering it enough to let both of the breasts giggle out of the confinement. 

 

They might have not been as big as Jennie’s or as perky as Chaeyoung’s but Lisa certainly loves Jisoo’s breasts, just the perfect size for her hands to grab their full glory.

 

Jisoo tangled her hands in between the golden locks as Lisa went down on her to take care of her breasts with her mouth - not without leaving some love bites scattered all over the now exposed chest.

 

Jisoo moaned once again as she felt Lisa’s mouth engulf her left breast while her fingers took care of the right one.

 

“ _ Ahh _ … Lisa…  _ fuck _ ” 

 

Jisoo rolled her eyes as Lisa started sucking with almost hunger. She clamped her legs around the taller girl’s hips trying to find some needed friction to her throbbing dripping wet core.

 

At this point, the brunette was a moaning mess, continuously murmuring the younger’s name - alongside some curses.

 

“ _ Go lower _ …  _ P-Please _ ” 

 

Lisa seemingly obeyed as she helped Jisoo get out of the wrinkled fabric, exposing her still spotless lower stomach. The younger girl dragged her tongue across the abs line of the lead vocal, alternating the tongue with a quick bite until she reached the elastic band of the running shorts Jisoo was wearing.

 

She looked up to see Jisoo’s flushed face, her eyes half closed, panting. 

 

She waited for a green light.

 

Jisoo nodded, resting her hand on the younger girl’s cheek. She lifted her hips as Lisa took off both her shorts and panties with one move, exposing her core. 

 

Lisa didn’t wait to dive into the folds, twirling her tongue across them as Jisoo buckled her hips to match the rhythm.

 

Lisa was right, Jisoo really did taste amazing. As she sucked on the sensitive nub, she took advantage of Jisoo’s moaning to slip two fingers inside the older girl’s mouth to coat them so that it wouldn’t hurt as much - even though the brunette was literally dripping.

 

Jisoo sucked on the digits to prevent more moans from escaping her lips before she felt them slip out of her mouth and ghost over her other entrance.

 

Lisa went on and aligned the now coated fingers with Jisoo’s center, sliding two digits in. 

 

Jisoo inhaled sharply at the addition, not in pain but in surprise at the feeling of fullness they gave her. 

 

_ Damn Lisa and her huge hands _

 

Once Lisa felt Jisoo’s walls relaxing around her digits she started to move them at an average pace, her lips latching onto the bundle of nerves, sucking hard on it.

 

Jisoo dug her fingers deeper into Lisa’s hair as she felt the familiar warmth in her lower belly increase.

 

“ _ F-Faster _ … L-Lisa…”

 

Jisoo went to meet Lisa’s thrusts with her hips, as Lisa blocked her movements with her other hand as it wrapped around Jisoo’s neck slightly.

 

“I-I’m…  _ Ahhh” _

 

Jisoo came loudly all over Lisa’s hand as the younger girl drank up all the juices of her release.

 

Lisa climbed back up, introducing her digits once again into Jisoo’s open mouth.

 

“Told you. You taste so good, unnie” Lisa planted a wet kiss on the side of Jisoo’s face before collapsing on top of the older girl’s breasts.

 

“Ahhhh I could fall asleep on here!”

 

“Get off me! You’re heavy and sweaty”

 

Lisa laughed hard, followed by Jisoo.

 

“You weren’t complaining about me being on you literally a minute ago!”

 

“I changed my mind!”

 

Another minute of silence followed the laughter.

 

“Unnie?” Lisa’s head still rested on Jisoo’s chest, just above her heart.

 

“Uh?” Jisoo closed her eyes as she dizzily answered, feeling herself falling asleep.

 

“I bet your heart beats like this only for me”

 

Jisoo couldn’t see her but she knew Lisa was smiling.

 

“Shut up”

 

The familiar laugh filled the room before the two of them slowly drifted to sleep - thankfully neither Chaeyoung or Jennie were coming home tomorrow morning.

 

But as she fell asleep, Jisoo swore she heard Lisa say something.

 

“My heart beats like this for unnie too”

  
  
  



End file.
